Impossible
by Dsman
Summary: GJ agents Ron and Shego are tired of blindly following orders and when an experiment with the potential to do anything gets lose they must make a choice.
1. Losing trust

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible Myth Fact Minators are half man half bull.**

* * *

"I'm so tired I'm glad to be back in base even if this place sucks" said Shego.

"You got that right" said Ron high-fiving her.

"Do you two ever stop complaining?" asked Hego

"Do you ever stop sucking up?" asked Shego in a mocking tone.

"So what if this places sucks it is the only home we have" said Mego.

"Shego why on earth are you still even in our room?" asked Wego1 (not a clone)

"Oh right my bad" said Shego laughing nervously after looking around the room.

Shego left them going into her room where she took a shower then after putting on her nightgown went to bed. Back in the guy's room Wego2 (not clone) got into the shower after Wego1 got out. Ron was polishing his sword while drinking hot relaxing tea, Mego was sleeping, with Hego weightlifting.

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Went the alarm.**

Everyone got up and went into the mission room to see their very sweet and loving boss Betty director yeah right this woman was just plain mean.

"Nice nightwear Shego where did you get it?" asked Betty.

"Silky silk" said Shego.

"Betty you did not call us in here just to chat" said Hego.

Mego was talking to Shego about the store and the Wego's were not paying attention.

"Experiment 497 is loose in the lower levels it has yet to escape but eventually it will causing all kinds of trouble we have cleared out the lower levels so that we could send you all in" said Betty.

Everyone was paying attention now.

"Where is it?" asked Betty.

"4th sub-basement" said a techie.

Betty explained to them that from where Betty was and where they were going but between them it would be ok and that if the experiment did anything that they are to record it as they still do not know what it can do. Ron was about to ask a question but Hego cut him off.

"We understand and will take all measures to make sure that this thing is returned to the proper place" said Hego.

They walked past the door into the hall the door behind them then closed and locked.

"Ok let's split up Wego's left hall, Shego and Ron middle hall, and me and Hego right hall" said Hego.

No one complained about the line up since complaining took up too much time and everyone liked the team ups along with working well together that way.

"This is annoying I only just fell asleep an hour ago at least they let me change from my night gown to my battle suit" complained Shego.

"What are we even looking for I mean they could have at least told if it was human looking or not" said Ron.

"Why do we blindly follow orders without ever asking questions and why does it seem like Hego already knew what was going on?" asked Shego.

"Probably already did but as for blindly following orders just doing what we are told that needs to stop before we end up dead or worse" said Ron.

"_Retardant?"_ said a voice.

Ron and Shego looked over to where the word came from to see a young pale skinned, red haired girl whose only type of clothing was a hospital gown.

"Is that 497 because if she is then we will have no problems" said Shego.

"Careful we don't know if she's dangerous or not" said Ron.

"She looks more confused and curious than anything else… come here pumpkin" said Shego trying to entice her like a cat or a dog.

_"Come here pumpkin"_ laughed the girl.

"She's parroting I think she hasn't learned to actually talk yet" said Ron

The little girl came over to Shego anyway and sat down next to her.

"What's your name pumpkin?" asked Shego.

_"What's you name pumpkin?"_ asked the little girl laughing.

"Yup most defiantly parroting" said Shego.

The little girl's head cocked to the side in a manner that said confused. They called the Wegos down to check her out but not Hego as they had lost trust in him or Mego since he was with Hego.

**Sometime later.**

"What do you think you are doing" demanded Hego.

Everyone one spun around to Hego and Mego.

"Keeping it occupied by the looks of it" said Mego

"You're not supposed to interact with it just capture and return" said Hego.

Shego felt the little girl grip her arm so fiercely that it felt as if it would break.

"Ron she's scared of Hego" said Shego.

"I can see that but something is bugging me" said Ron.

"What is it" asked Shego who was trying to calm the little girl down.

"Hego how did you find us?" asked Ron.

"Mego looked at Hego with fear, suspicion and curiosity.

"How did you know that anyway" Mego asked.

"Trackers embedded inside all of you now hand over 497 or I will take you down" said Hego with malice on his voice.

The little girl attacked Hego using the very power he had control over as she was taking right from his own body. She picked him up and threw him into a wall.

_"Leave mego alone!"_ shouted the little girl.

This surprised them as 1 they only thought she could parrot, 2 not one of them said Mego's name in her presence, and 3 she was taking words she heard and formed them to make rough sentences.

"_Leave mego alone!"_ she shouted again.

"Pumpkin stop it right now!" yelled Shego.

The little girl stopped then walked over to Shego and sat down.

"Shego I think she imprinted on you" said Ron.

"Pumpkin look at me" said Shego.

The little girl looked up.

"Repeat everything you have heard from your very first memory" said Shego.

The little girl nodded then she started to speak.

_"Lunch code 4729, 497 designed to do anything, Mego's power is getting stronger, W.E.E is on the move again, traitor in the base might be Shego, 497 was designed to handle any threat but the super solders might be turning, Hego is loyal, what is it a monster?, no just experiment 497, Betty is creepy, Shego is not related to the other Go's, stolen DNA, can I use 497 for practice, Hego is the only one we can trust, Ron is not an experiment, 497 is fire retardant, is that 497?, what's you name pumpkin?, I think she parroting,kay, please"_

After she was done she stood up opened a small door and started to take stuff out of it when she was hit in the back by a dart which came from Hego. He then placed her in a containment unit and then he called Betty to inform her of the capture and then he told her that Ron and Shego had been playing with the creature. When they got back Betty yelled at them and Shego cut her off yelling right back at her. As they were leaving Shego looked back at the little girl who seemed to be freaking out.

"Ron I think she's claustrophobia" said Shego who was truly concerned.

"I know but we need to make a plan" said Ron.

"Thank you" said Shego.

"You do realize that we will be turning against them and will be hunted down until they get her back" said Ron.

"I know and I don't care not one bit about how they feel or what they want" said Shego.

"Good enough for me" said Ron


	2. Chapter 2 Beaten to the punch

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim PossibleNor do I own a cat.**

* * *

"Where did you get the stealth suits?" asked Shego impressed.

"There were in a storage room marked do not enter it was filled with all kinds of things" said Ron.

They had gathered the stuff they needed as well as the information they needed all in 3 days and were on their way to break pumpkin out. They also decided to give her a real name not like a nickname like pumpkin or cupcake.

As soon as they got into the lab they saw that GJ froze the girl instead of letting her sleep. They went over to investigate the chamber when they heard the sound of lasers but before anything could be done about it Ron and Shego were shot in the back stunning them.

Then some men in W.E.E uniforms picked them up and strapped them down to some hover gurneys. Then a few more walked over to 497 proceeding to unhook stuff from the GJ devices to theirs. When they were down the put the chamber on another gurney. As they walked out the lab any GJ agent in their way was shot down eventually reaching their ship and leaving.

"Ha you're finally here!" laughed Gemini joyfully.

Shego and Ron were in special cuffs that blocked their abnormal abilities. Gemini turned to the thing being wheeled in. Ron and Shego already knew who was in there.

"Is it a bird?" asked Gemini curiously.

"No sir it is not" said a henchman with an A on his chest.

"**Then remove the blanket so I can see 497"** said Gemini almost yelling.

The henchmen removed the blanket to revel 497 and to Ron and Shego's surprise Gemini was super angry.

**"Get that girl out of there this instant!"** yelled Gemin.

"But sir this is the experiment that our spy told us about" said henchmen A chest.

**"He never said if it was a human he only said Ron and Shego were going to free it then run!"** yelled Gemini.

As soon as 497 was free she ran over to Shego and hugged her. Gemini came close to her but Shego gave a him a warning.

_"No Shego he nice man he save us"_ said the little girl.

"Shego she's getting better at talking" said Ron.

Gemini went behind them and unlocked the cuffs.

"Sir is that a good idea?" asked someone with a 12 on his chest.

"Their only goal is to protect the girl and I'm not a threat to her" said Gemini.

"What was she designed to do anyway?" asked Ron.

"TO do the impossible or things that normal people and supers can't do" said Gemini.

"That's it lets call her Kim Possible all you have to do is remove the k push the im over to possible and you have impossible" said Shego.

_"Me like it me Kim"_ said the little girl happily.

"Kim I'm going to say a name say danger if you think they are" said Ron.

_"Ok"_ said Kim.

"Gemini". "_No danger"_.

"Shego"._ "No danger"._

"Ron". _"No danger"._

"Mego"._ "No danger"._

"The Wego's"._ "No danger"._

"Betty"._ "Danger"._

"Hego". _"Danger"._

"Lotus blade". _"No danger"._

"What about me?" asked a voice.

_"No Danger"_ said Kim.

"This is Kat my body guard though I don't really need one when it comes down to it" said Gemini.

"So why did you call me down here?" asked Kat.

"Take Kim to your room let her have the other bed and since she is the same size as you give her some cloths then have her wash up for dinner" said Gemini.

"Yes sir" said Kat looking Kim over.

Henchmen find Shego and Ron each a room and then when they are ready bring them to dinner which is at 10:30 oh and Shego the clothes I have here are from silky silk a company I own I also know you love that place" said Gemini.

"I do I really do" said Shego.

_"By by Shego see you later"_ said Kim waving.

Shego and Ron waved back.


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible Nor do I own a Nuclear power plant.**

* * *

Shego was surprised by her room it was nice far better then what GJ gave her and everything cloth related was from Silky Silk. There was all kinds of Make up in her bathroom there was also many different types of Shampoo's, conditioner, body soaps, and lotions. There was also some toothpaste's, toothbrushes in their box's along with mouth wash there was also many other things in the bathroom in case she needed them. She got into the shower and first washed her hair.

In Ron's room he was surprised to find out how comfy it was. The room was filled with stuff like Shego's but it had some things that were very different. Ron went to bed but set the alarm to nine so he could get ready before dinner.

"Ah welcome to the table my guests how did you find your accommodation's?" asked Gemini.

"They are very lovely thank you" said Shego.

Shego was wearing a green strapless gown that came with elbow length green gloves and green high heels and the dress was one of those dresses that allow your leg to be outside of it uncovered. Ron was wearing a black suit, white shirt, a yellow tie and a red thing (the one that goes around your waist).

"It was very nice and relaxing thank you" said Ron.

Just then Kat walked in laughing and shaking her head with Kim coming behind her reading a dictionary silently to herself.

"Gemini she can sense danger I just know it everything she did when we were walking since all she did was read that book" said Kat.

"We will find out once we take blood samples" said Gemini.

"Sir you said we could do full body test as soon as we had 497" said the head scientist angrily.

Ron and Shego were shocked.

"**My spy never had a chance to tell me so I ask you what is her appearance?"** asked Gemini sarcastically.

"She's human but she has pointed ears" said the head scientist.

**"That does not matter humans have free will and many of those test are painful or we could just unleash whatever my crazy sister has been trying to make" **said Gemini.

**"No that thing is experiment 497 and I will get those full body scans!"** yelled the head scientist

Gemini turned to a female scientist and asked her what she thought about this.

"He's right but so are you because there are some test that she would want to do and other test where we could just use a blood sample" said the female scientist.

Gemini pushed a button and the head scientist fell down a hole.

"You madam are the new head scientist don't fail me" said Gemini.

"Thank you sir this is a great honor" said the new head scientist.

"I have a question How old is she in design and chronological time?" asked Gemini.

"In design 17 or 18 in actual time 4 months which means since this June she was created/born in February" said the head scientist.

"Set her up an IQ test" said Gemini.

After Gemini clapped his hands servers came out with food for them. Gemini had ordered wine, stake, and salad. Shego ordered wine, roast chicken, and spinach salad, The head scientist got lemonade, salad, and a chicken club, Ron got root beer, and a steak burger with fries, Kat received wine, spinach salad, and a blt, For Kim she got V8 pomegranate blueberry fusion, salmon. And a fruit bowl. Then bread was sat in the middle of the table.

"Kat how old are you?" asked Ron looking at the wine.

"22" said Kat.

_"Shego how old are you"_ asked Kim.

"27" said Shego.

"Now on to the true matters of this evening, Ron and Shego you are allowed to leave any time you wish all that I ask is that you bring Kim back if she chooses to leave once a month for test, also to avoid capture take these" said Gemini pulling out small cubes.

They were disguise generators.

"As you know I have a spy in GJ I had made a deal with them and I could do the same for you" said Gemini.

"What was that?" asked Shego taking a generator daydreaming about shopping.

"That I would find his family and try to reunite them which I did" said Gemini.

"Ron and Shego thought about it but then decided since they weren't going to leave that they would do something else for Gemini to which he agreed.

"Hey Gemini normally I can tell when people are lying but you have been telling the truth the whole time what gives?" asked Shego.

"Because I have nothing to lie about, there are all kinds of things I could say but why should I lie about what I'm going to do" said Gemini.

"Would you tell us who the spy was if we wanted to know?" asked Ron.

"Only if it was necessary" said Gemini.

Then the group all started eating.

Ron was thinking about finding his master the man who trained him and his daughter Yori who was his first girlfriend and first ex when he decided to leave the secret school to find his parents who he found out was dead when he was captured by GJ.

"Shego could not remember anything about her past other than a rainbow colored and some kids she knew now to be Hego, Mego, and the Wego's and some other girl she could not remember.

Gemini thought back to the day Betty turned on him on a mission cutting of his hand and stabbing him in the eye, which he returned the favor by shooting her in the eye and shooting her again that caused her to never be able to get pregnant which she really wanted to do.

Kat began to think about that fate full day…


	4. Chapter 4 Power play

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible Nor do I own a advanced alien technology.**

* * *

Kat thought about the day she woke up and did not know who she or where she was the only thing she could remember was a rock that burned so very bright. Her skin was yellowish and for years people would call her a freak even when she used her powers to help people they called her a freak.

_"Shego why are you green?"_ asked Kim.

"Because of a rainbow space rock" said Shego.

_"Oh so like Hego, Mego, the Wego's and Kat?"_ asked Kim.

Everyone looked at Kim.

"My dear you have confused us please explain" said Gemini.

_"Shego thinking of space rock and so is Kat who really yellow, Shego have fire, Hego the big meanie has super strength, Mego can grow, and the wegos make clones, and Kat can heal others and herself and become invincible"_ said Kim.

"Kat are you wearing a disguise generator?" asked Shego.

Kat nodded then she turned it off to reveal her yellow skin, light brown hair, and gold eyes she then turned it back on.

"What's your real name then?" asked Shego.

"I don't know even Gemini searched for it using my DNA but it was gone like I don't exist" said Kat.

"As in deleted by a higher power such as GJ and that's who either has or destroyed yours" said Gemini.

"Are you freakiing serious?" asked Ron.

" Right down to the little s at the end but through my own searching Kat is not related to any of you like Shego or Mego " said Gemini.

" Sir before we go way of topic Kim she just admitted to mind reading which the file says nothing about just like it barley mentions her ability to absorb other cosmic rock powers " said The head scientist.

" Other cosmic rock energy ?" asked Shego.

" The GJ scientist used a rock fragment in her creation so her pale skin is due to her being gray but they also used stolen DNA of a young women who was or is a neurosurgeon who they kidnapped thus her eyes and hair, but also captured a man who's a rocket scientist thus she has both a mother and a father, her design made it so she can do anything, the DNA created the mind reading, while the fragment gave her the power to take and use other peoples powers ' explained the head scientist.

" Ron that means there might be other fragments out there that GJ might have " said Shego.

Gemini pulled out some data to show them.

" People given power from cosmic stones, 9 The colors given, gray, yellow, red, orange, green, blue, purple, and brown, Stones captured by GJ, 2 pink and Black, in wild, 1 a white one which is currently in some ones possession" said Gemini.

" So where do we look ?" asked Ron.

" Guess what Ronald it will be much easier to find your master as a girl named Yori is infused with the brown fragment " said Gemini.

" Sir is something wrong ?" asked Kat.

" Yes something is very wrong and I do not like this" said Gemini.


	5. Chapter 5 Power Struggle

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible Nor do I own antimatter.**

* * *

" Play back the video again " said Betty.

The security played the video of Ron and Shego being captured and 497 being stolen for the 7th time.

" Why were those 2 in there and how does my idiot brother know about 497 and how was he able to pull this off without so much as a hitch in the plan" thought Betty out load.

Then after looking at her employees did she finally understand there was a spy among them and she was going to dig them out. Betty called a meeting with every single employee.

" The reason I have called you here today is because last night Ron, Shego, and 497 are missing as they were captured be W.E.E but those of you who fought last night know this but what you did not know is that we have a spy among us and I have devised a plan to catch all of them if there are more " said Betty.

A few individuals in the crowd looked very nervous some making a small gulping sound from fear. Betty raised her hand and to everyone surprise other than Hego as he already knew her hand started to glow a bright orange.

" Hego you have the free will to interrogate anyone you believe to be a spy, as for Mego and the Wego's since they won't do that on their own then I will force them to do it " said Betty.

" You can't force us to do anything " said Mego.

Betty's whole body started to glow orange then she raised her hand pointing it at Mego.

" Now do as your told " said Betty.

Mego opened his eyes which were glowing orange as was the same for the Wego's.

All together they said. " Yes ma'am we understand ".

" What did you do ?" asked a guard.

" I took away their free will through their cosmic energy with my own " said Betty.

" What do you mean your own cosmic energy ?" asked a scientist.

" I have infused myself with one of those cosmic fragments we had found, for a while I had been studying them to learn what powers they could poses, such as the orangeone which lets me control others, the black fragment gives the user the power of darkness, the pink is teleportation, the white on which we don't have gives the power to fly and move extremely fast, the brown gives the control of nature the power signature is gone which means someone activated it, we had the gray one but now it is missing possibly stolen by the spy but it was never very easy to find since it could absorb other power sources to hide its self and somehow we never found the yellow one " explained Betty.

People began to freak out about the fact that Betty had even more power than previously thought. Hego took random people and interrogated them for hours while the other 3 pretty much half assed it as they were just doing what they were told, which eventually lead Betty to believe that one of those 3 were the spies so she told them to tell the truth as Hego interrogated them one by one.

What Hego found out was that Wego 2 was really a girl and in order to be with her twin brother used their clone power to change into a male since they also could do some minor shape shifting but before Hego could interrogate Mego W.E.E broke in again Kidnapping him.


	6. Chapter 6 The turth

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible Nor do I own a robot named Jack the horse radish.**

* * *

"So what's the location of Yori?" asked Ron.

"Yamagochi a secret ninja monkey school up this mountain" said Gemini.

The group had gotten to Japan in under 21 hours as they were trying to go as fast as they could without being detected they were now walking up the mountain as it was the only way to find the school because to reach it you had to take the path of the pilgrim.

**BEEP! BEEP!** Gemini answered the communicator.

"Sir we got Mego but he is still under Bettys control what do we do?" asked the henchmen.

_"Bring him to me"_ said a gravely voice.

Everyone turned around to see Kim was the one speaking.

"Who are you?" asked Shego who along with Kat felt oddly at ease.

_"Just wait until we have Mego and are at the school"_ said the voice.

Since Kat told them it was fine they dropped Mego off. Kim took his powers then gave them back as he was now no longer under Betty's control. Once they got to the top of the mountain and saw the school Ron concentrated his power on the door opening it. He was greeted by Sensei and Yori. Then they all went into a sitting room to hear what the voice had to say.

_"My name is Helix Lunastone but to you as you know me the cosmic stone, I am your father and your mother, the powers you have received from my fragments is the energy of a dead sun that died eons ago which also created me which in turn created or recreated you, Kim has the gray fragment which gives her the ability to take or copy another of my children's power and when she takes it Betty can no longer control you as she needs a connection to do so, I am broken but not gone but when each fragment gives away their power I two shell be gone but that I shell not care about, I have been locked inside the gray fragment for a long time I feared that since I was the true source of power I would be found rather quickly but instead it took them years because the gray fragment was hiding its self by absorbing other energy signatures but it is now infused to who is my host and yes Betty is unaware of this, The reason for my crash landing is because GJ was tracking then somehow forced me to land unfortunately you children were in the crash zone as you were there playing so once you were infused with powers the soldiers saw you as trophy's and took you with them_" explained Cosmic Stone Kim.

"Hey if Betty has the orange power how come she's not orange?" asked Ron.

_"Make up, interestingly enough though you are the only species to invent stuff like this same with deodorant"_ said Cosmic Stone Kim.

"Master, Yori I'm so glad to see you again" said Ron hugging them.

"We are glad to see you as well" said Sensei.

**Beep! Beep!**

"Sir the black and pink fragments have been activated by a Bonnie Rockweller and a Tara King and yes Betty has them in her control" said the Henchmen.

_"Then it's time to go I will tell Barkin to activate white stone and where to meet you"_ said Cosmic Stone Kim.

Sensei started preparing for war and so Did Gemini.


	7. Chapter 7 Not so tough now!

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible Nor do I own a cat who can do Kung fu.**

* * *

" So your Barkin who has the power of flight and super speed " said Shego.

" Yes but you can call me Steve " said Barkin.

" Well you can call me Sherry " said Shego.

" Shego's in love! " laughed Mego.

" So what if I am? " asked Shego.

" I say go for it " said Mego.

" Are you ?" asked Barkin.

" What do you think big boy ?" asked Shego.

" I think that would be a big fat yes from the both of us " said Barkin.

" Then you would be correct " said Shego seductively.

They were in a airship that was moving faster then sound as they were heading toward to GJ and every step brought them closer. Soon they were in the vicinity but they were shot at by gaint lasers along with a pinkish blond chick who kept teleporting boulders at them as a girl with brownish hair and dark white skin was shooting orbs of exploding darkness at them

Shego got so that she could throw fire balls at them but to their surprise Hego punched them back which hit their transport causing them to crash land. While the other ships landed safely the people in side rushed out to fight. But as soon as Shego, Yori, Barkin, Kat, and Mego got outBetty forced them under her control forcing them to fight their allies. Kim took Shego's and Yori's powers but she looked to be in pain.

" Kim are you ok ?" asked Shego.

_" I normally only take one power but I had to take two and it does hurt now go fight thats why I took your powers "_ said Kim.

Ron fought 3 lizard soldiers which he dispatched with ease. Gemini shot down some GJ goons but he did not kill them only stunned them as he was trying to get to his nut job of a sister. He was not going to kill her he was going to get close enough to distract her and give the others back their free will. Everyone was fighting hard.

Betty had used Hego to knock out Gemini then she took control of Kim forcing her to give back the powers she already took so that she could control them once more.

" So 497 welcome home I was wondering what happened to the gray fragment but now I want to know how it got inside of you " said Betty.

A laser shot Betty in the arm breaking her concentration which set Kim free.

" Who did that ?" yelled Betty.

Another shot hit her.

" That would be us " said a female voice.

It was James and Ann the people who had their DNA stolen to create Kim.

" We put that rock inside of her so she could do that " said James.

Betty looked back at Kim who was in front of her. Kim grabbed Betty then she used her power toto make it near impossible for Betty to ever use her power again.

Betty was placed in a high security prison. Shego and Barkin dated for 2 years before they got married, Kim went home to live with James and Ann, Ron went back to Yamagochi, Mego still worked for Gemini while he and the twin decided to travel around the world, Bonnie and Tara became a part of the Secret Series a hero team in North Dakota, Hego left GJ to become a pro westler, as for Kat she stayed with Gemini.


End file.
